Worth the World
by eSJa
Summary: Two years past Voldemort fall, Harry and gang have quietly begun living their lives. However there is a storm on the horizon and its going to change everything. DH complaint minus epilogue. H/Hr, starts as cannon. Drama/Adventure/Romance. Ch.2 tweaked.
1. Chapter 1

I have updated this and made the story a little tighter and more readable but the overall plot has stayed the same. HUGE, HUGE thanks to my beta Chloe for agreeing to  
school me in the art of better writing. :D

--------------------------------------------------

Worth the World 

Running his hands through his hair trying to tame the unruly mass, Harry sighed. _If I didn't have this scar I could actually cut it short and not have to worry about it._

It had been just over two years since the battle at Hogwarts, and he was still stopped in the streets and halls of the Ministry. Mostly people just thanked him which was bad enough; but there were those who fawned over him and wanted an autograph or to take a picture with him, those were the worst.

It wasn't like he had really done anything special; the whole thing was more incidental than anything. It was like Dumbledore had said; Voldemort had made the prophecy come true by being so obsessed with Harry's death. In the end all Harry had done was stand his ground.

A soft whooshing sound drew his attention, turning he saw a brightly glowing otter swim through his window. "Hi Harry we are almost ready here, if you need a little more—"

Sounds of Ron's indistinct yelling drowned out Hermione's voice for a moment. "Ron! Stop that! I told you if you yelled for Ginny like that again I would Side-Along Apparate you into a random library and leave you to find your own way out."

Harry laughed; he wouldn't put it past her to do just that.

"Sorry about that Harry, I've been trying to get him break a few of his bad habits." she said.

Harry wasn't sure but he thought he heard something a little more serious than just exasperation in her voice.

"As I was saying," she continued, "if you need more time to get ready just let me know and we will head over and get some appetizers, which should hold Ron until we all can order. If not we will see you soon, bye Harry."

He smiled as her Patronus popped out of existence, turning he snagged his wallet and jacket from the hall table. Glancing around his flat he remembered how he had found the place.

After everything had calmed down a bit, Harry realized he couldn't just live with the Weasleys. Not only did he not want to be a bother, but living in the same house as Ginny when they were dating just seemed wrong. So he had talked it over with Hermione and they decided it would be best if he got a Muggle flat somewhere in London, not right next to the Ministry but not on the other side of the country either. He still owned 12 Grimmauld Place, but after it had been compromised he thought it might be better to leave it vacant for a few years.

So with her diligent research in hand, and a few leads her parents had snagged for him from a realtor friend of theirs, Harry had set out to find a quiet, modest place he could call his own. After a couple of open houses and phone calls he had found the perfect place; a two bedroom flat with a fair view of the city and neighbours who stopped by to say hello but didn't intrude. It was on the second of three floors in Haringey; plenty to do within walking distance if he wanted to go out, but secluded enough from the magical world he didn't have to worry about being recognised the moment he tasted fresh air.

He closed his eyes, preparing to Apparate from his a flat to the alleyway by the bistro, with a gut sucking wrench he was on his way

With an audible pop he arrived in the deserted ally; his hand gripping the wand in his jacket tightly. He knew it was going to take awhile before he got used to not being in danger, but old habits die hard.

Harry glanced around, making sure no Muggle had seen him pop out of thin air; the coast clear, he exited the alley and made a left onto the lightly populated pavement.

It felt good to be able to relax and be one more random person on the street. A small grin on his face, he made his way the two blocks to the bistro Hermione had chosen for their double date. Thinking on it, he wondered why he hadn't thought of it sooner; the perfect place to get away from everything and spend some uninterrupted quality time with his friends was right out in public, Muggle public.

They had all been hanging out at the Burrow by default, an old habit none of them minded; not doing anything and really just being bored, when Hermione had sat up suddenly one day with that gleam of an idea in her eye. The rest of them sat up a little straighter expecting an announcement when she jammed her hand into the pocket of her faded jeans and raced outside; Harry and Ginny had looked at each other, each raising an eyebrow while Ron pondered his next move at Wizard Chess. A few moments passed when, with a bang, Hermione came strutting back into the room with an enormous grin on her face. "Don't make any plans for next Friday," she said.

"What's up, Hermione?" Ron asked, not even looking up from the moving pieces.

Plopping back down into the stuffed chair, she grabbed the book she had tossed aside when the idea struck her. "We," she said nonchalantly, "are going on a double date."

"Um, Hermione, Harry is still getting swarmed when he goes out…" Ginny said, turning to look at her friend.

Hermione just grinned. "That won't be a problem."

Finally looking up from the game, Ron gazed at his girlfriend in confusion. "You aren't going to make us drink anymore Polyjuice Potion are you? That stuff was nasty, and once was more than bloody enough."

Harry watched Hermione roll her eyes. It wasn't all that often, but Harry had to agree this time.

"No Polyjuice, no magic at all as a matter of fact. Actually, I don't know why neither Harry nor I thought of this before," she told them, her gaze stopping at Harry

"Where was the one place you were never famous, Harry?"

Harry thought for a moment before shrugging his shoulders. "I dunno, where?"

"Come on, Harry, think about it!" Hermione urged.

"Um." Harry dug into his memories and it finally hit him. "Bloody hell! No, Hermione. Not a chance." He pointed his finger at her in what he hoped was a menacing fashion. "You've absolutely lost the plot if you think I'm going back there. They moved back to Privet Drive after the war, you know, and I don't think they were all that taken with their wizarding protection because I got a real nasty letter and... and... and I'm not welcome there anyway," Harry finished lamely. Hermione was the most persistent person he knew when she got an idea in her head, but there was no way he was going to Little Whinging again. He'd put his foot down on this one.

Ron and Ginny looked on in bewilderment as Hermione threw her head back and laughed. "Oh, Harry, I didn't mean with _them_."

"Well I just... No, course you didn't. Gut reaction, sorry," said Harry as he fully grasped her meaning. "And hey, you're right... No one ever thought I was anything special in their world!"

Ginny looked over her shoulder at Harry, comprehension dawning in her eyes. "Of course! Muggles don't know who you... Oh, Hermione, you're a genius!"

Looking between his three laughing friends, Ron huffed. "Well since I don't seem to be as quick as you lot, someone want to fill me in?"

Hermione sighed, "I swear Ron, sometimes you're hopeless." Ron tossed her a hurt look but didn't interrupt. "Muggles don't know who The Boy Who Lived is, do they? Harry has always been invisible in the Muggle world – living with the Dursleys was proof of that. We're going to go on the double date to a Muggle restaurant, see?"

"So what's the…oh, no one will know Harry from any other bloke on the street!" Ron exclaimed, the light bulb finally coming on.

They spent the rest of that day planning their date and talking excitedly about all the things Ron and Ginny would see for the first time.

Hands buried in his jacket pockets, Harry walked under the bistro's green awning as a waiter was winding in for the night. Nodding a hello, Harry opened the glass door and entered the restaurant. A warm blast of air and delicious smells greeted him.

Standing for a moment to let his glasses unfog, he closed his eyes and let the atmosphere wash over him; pasta, fresh salads, well-spiced meat and soft conversation eased any tension he had been holding onto. "_This is going to be a good night."_

"May I help you, sir?

Harry opened his eyes to a smiling girl a few feet in front of him. "Oh, yes, sorry I was just…spacing out I guess," he told her with a chuckle.

She grinned in understanding. "To be honest I do that sometimes too, so don't worry."

Grinning himself now, Harry winked. "I'll take your word for it. I have a reservation actually, for four. I think it should be under Granger?"

"Granger…" She glanced down at the open book on the podium in front of her, scanning quickly. "There you are, the rest of you party hasn't arrived yet, would you like to wait here or at the table?"

"The table, please."

"Not a problem, just follow me." Grabbing four menus she weaved her way through the tables of couples and families to a booth in a back corner. The flickering flames from four tall candles in the centre played gently across the table and cast merrily dancing shadows. "Here we are. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Yes, I'll have a…." Harry paused, realizing he didn't know what to order here. It had been so long since he had been in a Muggle restaurant that he had no idea what his choices even were. "Um, I'll just have what's on tap?"

"Good choice, it's a local brew," she said, laying the menus out. "I'll be right back."

Sighing, Harry shrugged off his jacket and tossed it over the back of the booth. Dropping into the well-used leather seat, he looked around. _This is definitely a couples spot._

There were a few families set around the entrance but most of the place was taken up by couples leaning close together and talking quietly or just cuddling and enjoying the atmosphere.

"Here we go. One tap." The hostess put a coaster down and set the tall, deep brown drink in front of him. "If you need anything your waitress's name is Amber and she'll be here in a minute."

"Okay, thank you," he replied with a smile.

As she walked away, Harry turned his attention to the chilled glass in front of him. There was a good three inches of head on it. Remembering a time Hermione had gotten a dab of foam on her nose from Butterbeer, he smiled to himself and took an experimental sip, careful not repeat her mistake.

_Wow, this is good!_he thought as a sweet but bitter taste filled his mouth. Swallowing, he detected a hint of hazelnut and orange as the beer filtered down his throat and hit his stomach with a pleasant heaviness. _I'll have to get Ron to try this._

Just then he heard the tinkle of a bell and looked up to see Ron, Hermione and Ginny come through the door. Setting his glass down, he was about to stand up when both Ginny and Hermione caught his eye and smiled. It was like being Stupified.

They had both gone all out for the date but they couldn't have been more opposite. Feeling a fire catch below his bel,t he stared at Ginny. Her long, straight red hair was aflame in the light, and her eyes blazed when she saw him. She had worn a pair of tight-fitting black slacks that squeezed her slim firm figure perfectly, leaving very little to the imagination and a deep green blouse, unbuttoned to her sternum to show off her creamy white skin and just a hint of cleavage. Grinning wickedly, she tugged at her blouse causing it to stretch _just so_ over her chest. She turned around to talk to Ron and Harry really got a look at Hermione.

She had shrugged out of her coat while he ogled his girlfriend and handed it to Ron. She turned around, smiling softly at Harry, with a delighted twinkle in her eyes. Her brown hair framed her face and the candlelight flashed on a few strands of burnt gold; not bushy tonight, but falling thickly and slightly wild over her shoulders. She was wearing a thick, dark purple sweater with a large neck that lay in folds over her chest. It fit her subtly, showing off her curves but only hinting at what lay beneath. A grey skirt fell to just below her knees, hugging her soft form gently. _Is this really the same mousy little girl that we saved from the troll?_

"Hey mate!"

Harry shook his head at Ron's call, slapped a quick smile on and stood as the three of them approached the table. "Hey guys."

Ginny stepped close, raised herself on her toes and kissed him firmly, her warm lips quickening his pulse. Harry closed his eyes and kissed her back.

"Really? Thirty seconds and you two are snogging already?" Ron moaned, fighting a grin. "You're gonna make me lose my appetite!"

Harry laughed as Ginny slid into the booth, "She was the one kissed me first. Blame her."

Ginny reached over and smacked his leg, "Gee thanks, Harry, glad to know you'll rat me out first chance you get!"

They all laughed. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, you two look gorgeous tonight," he said sincerely, glancing at both her and Hermione.

"A little better, yeah," Ginny replied with a grin.

Hermione stepped up to him just then, placed her hands flat on his chest and kissed his cheek softly, "Thank you, Harry."

"Uh, sure," he said, flustered and sitting down quickly as soon as she stepped back.

Ron stepped aside and let Hermione slip into the booth then sat himself. "What's that, mate?"

"Oh! You have to try this Ron, it's on tap and it's brilliant!" Harry told him, taking another sip from the glass. "It's a beer, but nothing like Butterbeer."

Taking his word for it, Ron took a tentative sip from Harry's glass and after a moment his eye went wide, a grin spreading across his face. "Bloody hell, mate. That's brilliant all right!"

Laughing again and wallowing in how good it felt to be able to, he picked up a menu and browsed it as they talked.

They always had new things to talk about, what with Harry and Ron in the last stages of Auror training, Ginny finishing school and being recruited by the Harpies, and Hermione taking on more responsibility in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

Their waitress stopped by, taking everyone's orders and giggling at Ron's enthusiasm over the beer.

Ginny had had her first couple of practices with the Harpies and was optimistic about the team. "Lots of talent and determination," she said. "Maybe not this year, but by next season I think we'll have a shot at the Cup."

Harry knew all this but was still proud of her; it wasn't often that someone was recruited right out of school to a starting position for a professional Quidditch team.

"You'll get us free tickets, right Gin?" Ron asked. "I mean being your brother and all…"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yes Ron, I'll get you and Hermione free tickets but no you can't meet the team." Ron started to protest but Ginny cut him off. "All you'll do is fawn all over them and embarrass yourself, and me."

Ron opened and closed his mouth, silently trying to defend himself and finally gave in with a harrumph. Hermione laughed. "Don't look so down Ron, don't Aurors sometimes get to provide security at the World Cup?"

"Yeah…but only senior ones…or those who have connections," he informed her, a gleam growing in his eye. "Hey, Harry…"

It was Harry's turn to laugh. "I don't think so, mate, I get enough attention as is without throwing my name around."

"True enough, sorry 'bout that," he replied, wincing as Hermione kicked his ankle under the table.

Harry grinned at Ron. "No worries, don't want Hermione breaking your ankle about it."

"Wha, I did not…how did you know?" Hermione protested, a light blush colouring her cheeks.

"I know that look. Don't forget Ron's not the only one you've kicked under the table over the years."

Ginny snorted when Hermione gave Harry a piercing look. "Relax Hermione, he's not saying they didn't deserve it."

"Well, at the time I may have thought otherwise, but most of the time you turned out to be right. And go easy on the poor guy, Ron's not asking anything more of me than he would anyone who could get him World Cup tickets," Harry explained with a smile. "Besides, we might not have always seen it but you're pretty much the only reason we survived Hogwarts, so a couple of kicks are well worth it."

Hermione blushed deeply, her gaze softening. "I just told you what I knew and thought would be best…"

"I might be clueless to a lot of thing Hermione, but I agree with Harry; you saved us more times than I can count," Ron said, picking up his glass. "To Hermione, the best girlfriend a bloke could have and the most brilliant witch of our generation!"

Harry and Ginny raised their glasses and clinked them with Ron's. "Hear hear!" They both chimed in.

"You bloody fools, knock it off," Hermione said softly with an embarrassed smile as she quickly wiped away a tear with the back of her hand. "But…thanks."

Laughing, they sipped their drinks and were letting Hermione compose herself when their food showed up. The waitress placed the food in front of them and almost lost a hand as Ron dug in the moment his plate hit the table.

"Really Ron, you could wait until the poor girl has her hand out of the way," Hermione said, slightly annoyed but more used to his eating habits than she used to be.

"Mmhm," Ron replied, mouth full of pasta.

Hermione rolled her eyes and started in on her own entrée. The table was quiet for a while as they all enjoyed the warm filling meal.

"So, really? They don't use **any** magic when they make the food?" Ron asked, obviously being the first done.

Harry finished a mouthful and took a sip of his beer before replying. "None at all. I'm surprised you're still shocked by it, though. You've been to dinner at Hermione's parents' before and watched her mum cook."

"Well yeah, but that took **so** long. It was really good but she spent like an **hour** making it all!" he said. "This place had it out to us before we even finished our drinks."

"I don't agree with Ron a lot, but he has a point," Ginny added.

Harry looked at Hermione, eyebrow raised in what by now was their universal signal of "You want to explain it or should I?"

Hermione tiled her head to the left, the "I'll get this one" sign.

Harry nodded and took another bite of his steak; it wasn't quite as good as Hogwarts but still far better than his attempts.

"Yes, Ron, my mother did spend a lot of time making those dinners for us, without magic," he started. "But that was just her making it. Dad is horrible in the kitchen so he doesn't help. At restaurants there are chefs and they have at least one, if not more, assistants to help prepare the food. Depending on the size of the restaurant, there might even be two or three chefs making the main dish."

"Oh, is that all, just more people?" Ron asked, not at all impressed with the answer. "Seems like magic would make it a lot easier."

"Yes it would, but that's not how it works for Muggles, is it? They obviously can't use magic," Hermione told him, an edge to her voice. "Which is why it meant so much for my mum to make dinner for us, and it upset me when you kept asking if it was ready."

"I can't help it if I was hungry, can I? You told me not to fill up at lunch so I didn't. What did you expect? You've know me how long? Aren't I **always **hungry?" Ron replied, turning to look at his girlfriend.

"Yes! You are **always** hungry, but I would have thought you had the brains not to announce it every three minutes." Hermione took a breath and continued, but no one heard her. After a moment she stopped and looked around in confusion only to find Ginny's wand lay discreetly on the table.

"Ginny, did you silence Hermione?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Yes, I did. One, we are in public and I hate it when you have a row, and two, one of you two should have done that years ago," she informed them between bites.

Ron started laughing heartily as understanding dawned on Hermione's face. "Ginny, release her right now, that wasn't nice," Harry said. "And you shouldn't have done magic here either."

"As long as they are done arguing, I will."

"That's up to them, now come on end the spell or I will."

Ginny rolled her eyes, grabbed her wand and subtly removed the spell from a red-faced Hermione. "There, just no more arguing."

"Fine. Excuse me while I use the loo," Hermione told them in a strained voice.

Ron was still chuckling as he watched her slide from the seat and walk off. "That was a good one Gin, don't know if I ever would have had the courage to do it though!"

Harry eyed his friend. "That wasn't nice and you know it Ron. A laugh is a laugh, but you know how she is."

Ron looked sheepishly at Harry. "Yeah, well she didn't have to start a fight right here."

"That's between you and her," Harry said, turning to Ginny. "And you're supposed to be one of her best friends…and you do that?"

"Someone needed to stop them from fighting, and you don't ever do it. So maybe it was a little much to silence her but come on; she does pick on Ron about little things all the time."

Harry closed his eyes. _Just a quiet dinner with my girlfriend and friends…that's all I wanted._

"Ok, fine it's over, just don't do that again all right?" he asked, opening his eyes and looking into hers.

Ginny grinned. "Well, not tonight, but I can't promise anything in the future."

Ron snorted. "I'm sure her boss wouldn't mind doing that every now and then when she's on about some law or other."

Harry stood from the table. "I'm going to check on her, so the both of you get it out of your system while I'm gone."

Walking off before either could reply, he asked a passing waitress which way the restrooms were. She pointed back near the kitchens and continued on her rounds.

Harry knocked of the women's door before cracking it open. "Anyone in here?"

With no reply he looked back over his shoulder to make sure no one was coming, then entered. "Hermione…I know you're in here."

"I'm fine Harry, just give me a minute and I'll be back out."

From the echo she sounded like she was in the last stall, so, striding down the length of the room, he gently pushed open the door to find her sitting on the toilet, red-faced and wiping tears from her cheeks.

"Aw, Hermione."

"Stop it, Harry, it's not a big deal, I should be used to it by now. Neither of them mean any harm by it, it's just who they are and how they survived growing up with their brothers." she said, a hitch catching her voice. "I'll be fine."

Sighing, he dropped into a squat in front of her. "I know that but it doesn't mean I think they can both be prats."

Hermione jerked her head up. "Did you just call Ginny a prat?"

Harry laughed. "Yes I did. I love her but sometimes that impulsiveness gets the better of her and she just doesn't think…kind of like Ron."

A small smile cracked Hermione's face. "Well, they are brother and sister after all."

"That's them all right. And I'm a fame-seeking celebrity. And you, Miss Granger, you're just a little know-it-all, aren't you?" he said with a lopsided grin.

She smacked his shoulder. "Oh come off it. Stop trying to cheer me up, I'm **fine**."

"But you are a know-it-all." He watched her face fall and quickly continued. "But I meant what I said earlier, if you hadn't been we, or at least I, would be dead. You are the reason I'm alive Hermione, and I can't ever thank you enough for being so bull-headed, bossy and just a general know-it-all. You're my best friend and sometimes you get me in ways that not even Ginny does."

Harry watched as a blush crept up her neck and flush her cheeks, her brown eyes sparkled and a dazzling smile burst from her lips. _She really is pretty._

Before the thought could form any more than that, Hermione leapt at him and wrapped him in a fierce hug. He threw his arms around her as he fell back, trying to take the brunt of the fall himself.

When they came to rest, she rolled off of him and stood brushing herself off quickly before offering him a hand. "You sure you don't secretly play rugby behind our backs?" he asked, grinning.

"Ha ha Harry Potter, no I do not. Now, are you going to lie on that floor the rest of the night or not?"

Taking her offered hand, Harry stood up and as soon as he did she enveloped him in another hug. "Thank you," she whispered into his ear, causing a shiver to run down his spine.

"Uh, you're welcome."

Squeezing him tight quickly she let go and swept around him to a sink. "Now, get back out there and tell them I'll be right out."

Harry ran a hand through his thick hair. "Ok, but don't take too long. I'm pretty sure Ron wants to order now."

"Of course he does," she replied, but instead of anger there was humour in her voice.

Turning to leave, he caught a glimpse of her in the mirror and swore that she was still blushing.

-------------------------

Far across the foggy moors inside an ancient castle a well dressed man sat languidly in a comfortable, overstuffed chair.

"Is everything in place?" he asked coolly.

"Yes, sir, everything has been set. Our message will go out as soon as they are brought back and are conscious again."

A hint of a smile creased the man's lips. "Good. This time the mistakes of the past will not be repeated; change is inevitable. "

-------------------------

An hour later the couples exited the restaurant, pleasantly full and once again in a good mood.

"I swear that's what happened! He tried hexing me and when I opened my eye he was flat on his arse halfway across the room!"

"I was there, he's telling the truth. Our instructor was really upset Ron hadn't told him he could do that spell without saying the incantation," Harry explained, laughing. "And he didn't believe us when we told him it was the first time Ron had ever done it."

"I guess it just took a while for the lessons to sink in, hmm?" Hermione chided Ron playfully.

"Either way, Ron got free lunch for the rest of the week from the other recruits," Harry finished. "And that's all the reward he needed."

"Hermione?" said Ginny.

Hermione turned to Ginny who had let go of Harry's hand and was standing with her arms crossed over her chest. "What's up Ginny?"

"I'm sorry I silenced you. I just hate listening to you guys fight and I didn't think. I shouldn't have done that."

Though her posture was defensive, it wasn't often that Ginny apologized. But when she did, as insincere as it might come off to outsiders; her friends knew she meant it from the bottom of her heart.

Hermione slid her arm from Ron's and embraced the younger girl. "I know you didn't mean it, but thank you."

Ginny hugged her back and visibly relaxed.

"Aww, no girl fight?" asked Ron.

They both turned at the same time, each smacking an arm.

"Ow!"

Harry laughed so hard tears leaked from the corners of his eyes. "You want some of this?" Ginny asked, raising her fist threateningly.

"N-No." Harry said between breaths. "I'm good."

Ginny stuck her tongue out but scooted over and slid her fingers through Harry's. "Just make sure you stay good, or else."

Grinning, Harry leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I think I can do that."

Hermione had wrapped her arm back into Ron's, and the two couples strolled down the lit streets. _We should make this a monthly thing. _Thought Harry.

"You know, we should do this at least once a month, just get away from everything and relax," Hermione suggested.

"That's just what I was thinking," Harry said. "Weird. What do you guys think?"

"Sounds good to me. Maybe we could try some other places too, see what else these Muggles can cook up," Ron suggested.

Ginny looked up at Harry. "If we can try to schedule it around my games, I'd love to."

"That we can do."

"Ok then, it's a date," she said with a smile.

"This is it, right?" Ron asked, looking down a dimly lit alleyway they had come to.

"Yeah, looks kind of ominous at night huh?"

"You can say that again, mate, even for us Aurors it looks scary," Ron replied with a half-grin.

Looking around, Hermione stepped away from Ron, snaked her hand inside her jacket and with a muttered "_Lumos_" provided a beacon of light. "Better?"

"Hermione, my hero!"

"Ron, you git, you're going to knock me over!" Hermione exclaimed as Ron comically tried to hug her from behind.

Ginny and Harry laughed as they walked to the back of the alley. "Well, I guess this is goodnight," he said, looking back at Hermione and Ron.

"Yeah, so we'll see you tomorrow at the Ministry Harry?" Hermione asked as Ron rested his head on top of hers.

"Yeah. Ginny has her first game in Bulgaria in a couple of days so I was going to see her off, but other than that eight AM as usual."

Ron grunted. "You think we could get away with half eight?"

Harry chuckled. "You try it and see how it works out."

"Bah, I'll see you at eight then."

"Night Ron, night Hermione," Ginny said, snuggling close to Harry.

Ron yawned. "G'night."

"Goodnight Ginny. I'll floo you before you head out, ok?" said Hermione.

"Ok, I should have the day before we leave off to rest, so that would be best."

"Ok." Hermione turned to Harry, a soft smile on her lips. "Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Hermione," he replied, returning her smile and feeling a warm flush run through his body.

Ron and Hermione vanished before him and with a pop of his own returned he and Ginny to his own flat.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

So here is chapter two, things start to pick up a little here. I think I am making Ginny out to be a little cold, but hopefully thats just me.

I used the Lexicon as a source for a number of the secondary character's, I would like to keep it as canon as possible as far as the plausibility of it all but I guess thats up to you guys. XD As always reviews/opinions are welcome and encouraged. Anyhow, enjoy!

EDIT: I tweaked a few small things, mostly grammer errors and flow.

* * *

"Really I am just fine, three days off are more than enough to recover." Harry implored, "It's not like I haven't had worse injuries."

Through the floo his boss sighed, "That's just it Potter, you have and those where extraordinary circumstances; since this isn't you're going to take the time I have given you to be back to one hundred percent. No more arguing. Get some rest and I will see you Monday morning."

Harry bit his tongue; he knew that Mr. Robards was correct he just hated doing nothing when he felt fine, "Yes sir. If you could do me a favor though I would appreciate it..?"

Robards stern face cracked into a quick grin, though he was head of the Aurors he had a wicked sense of humor and was often seen joking with his subordinates, "Let me guess, you would like me to pass on a note."

Harry's own demeanor eased, his boss was head of the Department for good reason; reading people was one of them, "Yes sir, just tell him good luck and try not to hex any house elves, his girlfriend would skin him alive if he did that again."

"I don't know, it might liven things up around here if he did it again…but I will pass along your message. Now get some rest." He told Harry with a laugh.

"Goodnight sir."

With a poof the Floo disconnected and returned to the crackling of a normal red and yellow fire. It was times like these, the apartment eerily quiet that he questioned his decision about Teddy.

At the time he knew he wasn't ready to raise a child, certainly not alone; so after actually very little discussion it was decided that he would be raised by Tonk's Mum. He saw the boy every now and then when she brought him to the Weasley's for dinner. He was precocious and got into everything but every woman in the house forgave him and doted on him endlessly.

But right now it would be nice to have someone else in the house. As much as he disliked people he was used to having Ron, Ginny or Hermione around. However Ron was out on that training assignment; their last year of Auror training was field work and practical knowledge, Harry was supposed to go tonight also but after a nasty accident in the Potions' lab he had been ordered bed rest for a week.

So here he was, Ron out, Ginny away with the Harpies for their first road trip and Hermione…Hermione wasn't doing anything that he knew of. _Maybe I'll give her a ring and see if she wants to come over, attempt to make some dinner and watch TV._

Harry grabbed a pinch of Floo Powder and tossed it into the waiting flames, roaring to life and changing to a vivid green he made the call, "Hermione Granger."

After a couple of seconds of poping and crackling her face pushed through, "Hello?" She answered breathlessly.

"Hey, it Harry, you ok?"

"Oh, hey Harry yeah, I was just in the living room doing some reading when you called."

He laughed, "That doesn't surprise me. Anything good?"

"Haha, well each book has its own merits…but no not really its' work stuff. I don't have too much time to read for just pleasure anymore." She told him a hint of regret in her voice.

He grinned, "Well if you want to take a break I was starting to get hungry and bored...you want to come over and have a bite to eat?"

There was silence for a moment before she answered, "You know, I didn't have lunch today and some food and company sound great. Anything you want me to pick up?"

Thinking for a second he decided on the easiest meal he knew how to cook that tasted decent, "If you could grab some fresh onions and peppers I will make us some stir-fry, how's that sound?"

"That sounds absolutely perfect." He could almost see her salivating in the flames.

"Ok then, I'll see you in a couple of minutes."

"Ok, see you soon." She replied, disconnecting.

Watching the flames simmer back to homey orange glow he turned and hurried to the kitchen, trying to remember where he put the rice and all the spice had sent over with Ron when he first moved in.

"You ready Ron?"

"Yeah mate, let's go."

Ron and three other Aurors where posted just outside a small cottage on the eastern coast of Britain; they had received word a week earlier that a suspected Death Eater had been hiding out here and when a local muggle girl from the nearby village died of "unexplained" causes they had decided to move.

The fog was drifting in off the ocean, softening the edges of everything and giving decent cover for their approach. Jones, the team lead looked over the other three and seeing they were ready to go nodded and began to probe the house for repelling curses, jinxes and detection charms. A confused look passed over his face when his probe came back clean. Mouthing "scan" to Phillips, wanting to double check his findings he quickly went over what he knew.

The man alleged to be here had joined the Death Eaters during Voldemort's second rise to power and had not been involved in the major battles but was more of a lackey. Still the Ministry wanted at the least to bring in people suspected of being connected to Voldemort for questioning. So when the report of the dead muggle had come across their scope it was standard procedure to bring the suspect in.

Phillips caught his eye, raised his eyebrows and nodded. It was all clear, odd but it made things easier. They would make it quick; they didn't expect any opposition but were prepared for it.

Turning back to his team he whispered. "Ok, no protection around the house; be ready in case he tries to fight but it should be fast, get everyone home in time for dinner with the family. Let's go."

Jones leapt to his feet and sprinted the fifty yards or so from the bushes that lined the driveway to the front door. Placing his back against the frame he stopped and listened. Not hearing anything other than the gentle wind slipping through the trees he motioned with a hand for his team to surround the doorway; after they had he gently tried twisting the knob. To his surprise it turned easily; an uneasy feeling settled into the pit of his stomach, something wasn't right about this. Looking at his team one more time he nodded and quietly opened the front door to a hallway of inky blackness.

Motioning for Phillips and Waters to clear the left side of the house they sped past him, eyes alert and hard, wands drawn and ready to battle. Glancing at Ron he tilted his head to the right, they would make their way down the hall and into the kitchen where they would meet the other two and proceed up the stairs.

Ron nodded his acknowledgment and followed his boss; his heart racing and blood thrumming in his ears. He was excited, scared and anxious; it was only his third time in the field and it felt wrong not to have Harry by his side.

He might ask Harry for favors more than he should but when it came down to it he knew Harry had his back and he could never express how much that meant to him.

So now, feeling vulnerable he followed Jones who stopped and motioned for him to open a closet, he did so finding only robes and shoes. They quickly came to the kitchen and after a brief glance they both stepped into the room cloaks flapping as they stood back to back sweeping the area for threats.

Nothing but appliances, slightly dusty counters and shadows greeted the two aurors, Ron's heart beat slowed even as his brain kicked into overdrive. _It's too quiet, and too easy._

Phillips and his partner passed into the kitchen nodding that the first floor was clear. "Something is off about this; be extra cautious upstairs and if we don't find anything I want us out of here quickly." Jones ordered.

Phillips opened his mouth to acknowledge when a stream of green slammed into his partners back dropping him to the floor with a rustle of cloths and a dull thud.

"Cover the door and watch the windows!" Jones yelled as they dived away from entryway and found cover against the cabinets.

Bolts of green, blue and yellow crashed through the opening and blew wood apart, appliances and silverware flying through the air, spinning and bouncing around the room.

"Where did they come from?" Ron yelled over the ruckus, "Were they upstairs?"

"I don't know, maybe, they could have apparated in just after we entered." Phillips replied over the noise, trying to time the blasts so he could reach out and drag his partner from the doorway.

Ron angled his want and shot off an _Incarcerous _spell, knowing it was probably pointless but hoping it would just catch someone and bind them.

"We have got to get out of here." Jones told them darkly, "But were not leaving Jackson behind, Weasley cast a _Confringo_ at them, try to get a wall or something so it'll spread shrapnel around. Phillips, when he does grab Jackson and pull him to you, as soon as he is clear apparate back to the Ministry, Weasley and I will be right behind you."

Ron's head was pounding, his heart trying to leap through his ribs as adrenaline sharpened every sense. He hadn't been in a situation like this since he Harry and Hermione had been hunting Horcruxes. _Hermione, damnit. When I get back it going to be different, I'll be better, what she deserves._

"Ready Weasley?" Jones asked, his eyes scanning for additional threats.

Ron nodded, steeling himself he coiled his legs under him, preparing to spring across the doorway and cast the spell. "Ready."

"Go!"

Putting all of his strength into his long legs Ron leapt, his feet left the floor and from the corner of his eye he saw a figure pop into the back of the room. Lining up with the doorway he spied a cloaked head peak from the living room, casting the spell he aimed just in front of the shadowed head right where a mirror hung. His momentum carried him past the line of sight but he grinned wickedly when he heard the glass shatter and a scream echo from the hall.

Crashing to the ground he skidded into a cabinet and twisted his body to face the rest of the room. Jones and Phillips were lying limply on the floor, two dark figures standing over their bodies. He raised his wand when he heard _Stupefy_ and everything went black.

"That smells so good Harry! When did you learn to cook?"

Harry grinned, "It took a fair bit of practice and plenty of burned food in the waste; the Chinese place around the block got to know me pretty well."

"Well you seem to have improved." Hermione replied with a giggle. Continuing to dice the onion she glanced over her shoulder to see him mixing the meat with the rice. _I wonder if he cooks for Ginny._

"So what exactly happened that got you on bed rest? Ron mentioned something about an explosion in the Potions lab."

"Yeah…" Harry started, stirring the meat into the rice and turning the heat onto low to let it simmer. "About that, let's just say that I should have paid more attention to what I was pouring into my cauldron than listening to Ron talk about last nights quidditch match."

"Harry Potter!" She scolded him, turning and cocking her fists on her hips, knife still gripped tight, "Maybe you should have paid more attention to Professor Snape too!"

Groaning he looked over at his friend, that familiar "I'm disappointed in you" look on her face, "Ugh, Hermione I know that. You think I don't regret sitting in that dark dungeon and brooding instead of just doing what he asked?"

She raised her eyebrow, "Really? Or are you just saying that to get me off your case?"

"Really," he replied, rolling his eyes purposely. "Your right, I'm wrong, and that is that."

"Haha, it did always take you a while to see that." She said, before sticking her tongue out at him.

"Oh sure rub salt in the wound of the bloke on bed rest." He teased, "Speaking of bed rest shouldn't you be the one cooking me dinner since I'm recovering and all?"

"You're the one offered to cook, don't be going back on it now." She said scrapping the pile of diced onion into a bowl. "Besides, at least you admit that you're wrong…"

"Hmm, what's that mean?" He questioned.

"Oh, nothing." She evaded, grabbing a red pepper and slicing it in half.

"Hermione-ok. I won't ask but you know you can talk to me." He replied, turning back to the stir-fry and adding spices to the mix.

Tossing some frozen rolls in the oven while Hermione mixed a salad, they cooked in silence, each lost in their thoughts.

"You done with the veggies yet?" He asked.

She grabbed a bowl with the peppers and onions already mixed, twisted her body and stretched out to hand it to Harry, "Here you go."

"Thanks."

While he was sprinkling the vegetables into the mix the timer on the over went off. He dumped the rest of the bowl into the pan and set the dirty dish in the sink, stepping over to Hermione he wrapped his arm around her waist and gently pulled her to the side so he could open the oven.

"Oh!"

"You ok?" Harry asked, dropping his arm from around her and opening the oven door.

"Oh, um, yeah you just startled me." She said, a light flush coloring her cheeks.

Harry flashed a lopsided grin. "Sorry, just didn't want the rolls to burn."

"Mmhmm. I see how it is, the cats' away so the mice will play is it?" She teased, her brown eyes twinkling.

Grabbing his wand from the table he levitated the hot pan to the counter. "You caught me. I invited you over to seduce you with a semi-decent dinner and sporadic conversation."

Hermione started laughing, long and hard, the kind that comes from your gut and leaves a pleasant ache afterwards. Once she was able to speak again, wiping a tear from her eye she said, "Well then Harry Potter, if that is the criteria I must say that you are failing horribly."

"Am I now? Horribly huh?" He asked, feigning hurt and leaning back against the counter arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh absolutely, the conversation has been decent and dinner smell wonderful." She explained with a smile, stepping close and laying a hand on his arm. _Why do I have butterflies?_

"Well then, I shall endeavor to try harder." He leaned forward and brushed his lips over her forehead, "I don't want to have to call tonight a failure."

Stepping back around her he picked up the wooden spoon and stirred the simmering mix. _Why did I do that…I don't do that with Ginny._

Hermione had gone back to tossing the salad absently, her mind working furiously. _What was that? We've always been close but…stop it Hermione, it didn't mean anything. Your just missing Ron is all._

They finished making dinner quietly, Harry setting out two plates and silverware at the table. "What would you like a drink? There is some milk and I think a beer or two in the fridge."

Hermione turned and opened the icebox, "There's a couple of beers, would you like one to?"

"Yes please." He replied floating the stir-fry and setting it on the table next to the salad.

She grabbed two bottles and the opener from the fridge door, popping both caps expertly.

"When did you get so good at that?" Harry asked her smiling, "The studious Miss Granger a pro at opening beer bottles."

She smiled, "Ron likes to have a couple of drinks after work and I just started keeping some at my place…so I would get him one whenever we decided to be there."

"Ah, that makes sense. Ron did always fancy a drink." Harry replied scooting her chair out from the table.

She gave him a quizzical look, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, sorry, it's just a bad habit. Ginny hates it when I do it." He said looking embarrassed.

"Ginny and her independence." Hermione said rolling her eyes and taking the offered seat. "Well thank you, I don't mind it at all."

Harry moved around the small table and sat himself. "You're welcome."

"Don't get me wrong, that's part of why I love her is her independence, but sometimes it would be nice if she acknowledged that I was doing it because I love her." He elaborated.

Hermione set his bottle of beer to the side of his plate and responded. "I get it, having her brothers and all, but have you tried explaining that to her?"

After a moment Harry explained as a blush crept up his neck, "Sort of, but she doesn't like to talk, she likes to do."

Looking confused it suddenly dawned on Hermione, her own face tinting pink, "So she interrupts you when you try to have a serious conversation?"

"You could say that." He said scooping a heap on stir-fry onto his plate, "Anyhow, how much would you like?"

She grinned, "Hint taken, I'll take two spoonfuls please I'm starved."

The crowd was deafening, but that never got to her. Her concentration had always been on the game and tonight was no exception.

Gwenog flew alongside her, "We've almost got this Gin, keep your eye out for that Snitch!"

Ginny nodded, not taking her eyes from the field or sky as she constantly scanned it for a glimmer of gold.

Jones patted her on the back and flew off to cause havoc. _Just watch Gwen, tonight is my night. _

The Harpies were in the lead by 30 but that could be turned around in a matter of moments, the only sure way was to get the snitch and Ginny was determined to make it hers.

Just then against the dark green of a Harpies banner along the stands she noticed a flash gold, turning her broom she sped off in pursuit. The crowd knew something was up and reached for her, cheering her on as the wind blew through her hair, whipping her ponytail wildly.

She felt a presence beside her and from the corner of her eye the Arrows own Seeker dropped into position to her right. Narrowing her eyes she focused and caught sight of the small twitchy ball fifty or so yards ahead. Putting on a burst of speed she juked to her right trying to throw her opponent off, but failing to do so and taking the advantage she bursts around her, gaining ground on the snitch.

Ginny gritted her teeth and hugged her broom, sliding in behind the other seeker and waiting for her moment. A second later it came as they turned a corner and dived down; sling-shotting out Ginny leapt ahead and inched forward on her broom. The snitch was only a few feet in front of her now. Stretching every muscle in her body and willing her broom to move she gained ground second by second until she felt the furious wings buffeting her fingertips. Everything around her went silent, her vision tunneled until all she can see is the snitch and she shoots her arm out feeling her tendons and muscles in her shoulder scream in protest; but it is all worth it when she palmed the tiny ball and gripped it tightly.

The crowd erupted and she was buffeted by their cheers. "WEASLEY, WEASLEY!" A grin spread across her face as she made a victory lap around the stadium, fist held high. Skimming the crowd, just feet from their outstretched hands she sees a blinding flash in front of her and everything went dark.

"Harry, I don't know if it was that practice you were talking about or Ron's Mum rubbed off on you but that was really, really good." Hermione said with a satisfied smile.

"Either way I am glad you liked it." He replied taking a sip from his beer.

The pan of stir-fry was mostly empty; a few leaves of salad stuck to the bowl and the rolls that Harry had been so worried would burn, had been a deep golden brown and were long gone.

"I certainly did. You know…" She said a thoughtful look in her eyes, "I think this is the first time it's been just you and I since, well since the war."

Looking back Harry realized, as per usual she was right, "Yeah, it is. Guess life got a bit busy huh?"

"Something like that, I kind of missed this." She said quietly, "Not to say I mind hanging out with Ron but he is always so restless. It nice to just have a quiet evening."

Harry chuckled, "I know what you mean, Ginny always wants to do something, catch a Quidditch match, popping over to the Burrow or grabbing a drink at the Hogshead. Probably has to do with having a large family and a house that was never silent."

Hermione smiled, "We do see things a little different, growing up muggle don't we?" She mused. "My life was normal until I got the letter from Hogwarts and you, well your life wasn't normal but it wasn't full of magic either."

He gave her a lopsided grin, now that the years had passed he wasn't angry with the Dursleys' just sad at how small and sheltered their lives were. "No not full of magic-you think that Ron and Ginny will ever understand that part of our lives?"

It was something he had been thinking about recently. There were a lot of things that he and Ginny had in common but others that they didn't see eye to eye on at all. As much as he hated being forced into this house arrest, he also coveted his privacy. Ginny understood that but she didn't have the experiences he had, she wanted to get out and live life away from her parents, taste every flavor life had to offer.

This, right here with Hermione was something he had craved all his life but rarely allowed himself to dream of. A warm home, a simple dinner and time spent with someone he cared about. He looked up and saw Hermione's eyes soften; she knew exactly what he was thinking. _How does she always know my mind?_

"I don't know, Ron tries but he just can't fathom doing anything without magic. He gets upset sometimes when I do the dishes by hand…" She said, her deep brown eyes losing focus. "I remember eating dinner with my parents when I was little, listening to them talk about work and watch them doing dishes together afterwards." She said, "They always touched each other, just small brushes or my Mum resting her hip against my Dad's, that's how I wanted my life to be like."

By the end Harry noticed that her voice had changed, going from wishful to almost sad. "I'm no expert, but that's something that you grow into I think. You and Ron will make it there it will just take some time." He said hating how down she looked.

"You think so?" She replied looking back at him, "I get the feeling sometimes he expects me to be like his Mum, stay home and raise the family while he goes off to work."

Harry laughed and quickly cut it off when he saw the hurt look on her face, "Hermione, Ron might be thick sometimes but I seriously doubt he would ever ask you to not be yourself."

She smiled, "I know, he really does have the emotional range of a tea-spoon though. He's either happy, angry or hungry."

"That's just Ron though; at least you don't ever have to wonder how he's feeling." He said, picking up their dishes and piling them next the sink.

"True but sometimes I would like to talk about what book I am reading, or a new law that I would like to see passed. Every time I do though he just nods his head and comes up with some excuse to change the subject." She huffed, grabbing the salad bowl and pan.

Harry moved over to allow her room to place the dishes onto the counter, "Have you talked to him about how you feel?"

She shot him a dirty look, "Really Harry? You're giving me advice on talking about my feelings?"

"Ok, ok so I am not the most qualified bloke to say anything, but still, have you?" He replied with a sheepish shrug of his shoulders.

He turned the water to hot in the sink, grabbing a bottle of soap and squeezing a fair amount in; he grabbed their plates tossing them into the quickly filling tub.

"Well, no I haven't but it's not like he would sit down and have a discussion about our feelings." She said blowing a strand of hair from her face.

Harry turned the water off and began scrubbing the plates, "Maybe you ought to try."

Hermione harrumphed and slid the pan into the warm water, using a rag to wash it. "I should have figured you would take his side."

"I am not taking his side Hermione; I am just telling you the truth, something we have always done." He sighed. "I know you're frustrated but you don't need to get snippy with me."

She slumped her shoulders, "I am sorry Harry, I don't mean to it's just Ron frustrates me so much sometimes." Looking up at him she blew another strand of hair from across her face. "But isn't it me who usually tells you to stop being snippy?"

"Apology accepted." He told her with a grin, drying the plate with a hand towel he set it to the side and stepped behind her. "Hold on a second."

Harry reached up and pulled her thick mane from the scrunchy holding into a loose pony tail. "What are you doing?" She asked him, her voice squeaking slightly.

"Just a second." He said placing his hands around her temples and pulling the mass of her hair back, holding it with one hand he guided her brown locks through the elastic band with the other. "There, better?"

He stepped back around her to the sink and plunged his hands back in grabbing another plate.

"Ye-yes it is, thank you." She replied softly. "Where did you learn to do that?"

He looked over to her to find her blushing. "Oh, just watching Ginny and you do it over the years, did I do it right?"

"Yeah, you did it fine, thank you." _Get a grip on yourself! He was just being thoughtful; he saw you trying to get your hair out of your face and decided to help. _

"You're welcome."

They finished the dishes in silence, clanking pots and plates filling in for conversation. Soon everything was done and drying on the counter, "Do you have any tea?" She asked.

"I think so, in one of these cupboards." He replied turning in a circle trying to remember which one.

"Accio Tea."

Harry turned in time for the cupboard door to just miss his nose by inches. "Hey!"

"Whoops, sorry Harry, thought a little magic might help." She said a mischievous grin on her face.

He returned her grin and pushed his glasses up. "Next time just make sure you don't brain me."

Turning with a chuckle she quickly filled the pot with water and set it to boil with a flick of her wand. In moments she held two steaming cups.

"Thanks, you want to head to the living room?" He asked taking his cup from her.

"Sure." She followed him into the fire lit room, the flames bathing everything in a gentle wavering glow.

They sat, Hermione curling her legs under her and settling into the corner of his couch. "This is nice, it reminds me of Hogwarts."

"You're right, I never thought of it like that but yeah, probably why I feel so comfortable here." He replied with a smile.

She returned his smile and took a sip of her tea. _I miss this._

"I kind of miss those days, they were crazy but we had some good times too." He mused.

"Yea, you remember when Neville lost his frog on the train?" She asked giggling.

"How could I forget, it was the first time I realized a girls hair could be so wild."

"Harry!" She cried, indignant.

He laughed, "Actually I always liked that you didn't do anything to it like all the other girls. It suited you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it gave you your own look, besides everything else that made you unique." He explained looking into her eyes and watching the fire flicker in them.

She blushed and took a sip of her tea to hide it, "It's not like I didn't want to, I just never had time."

"To busy saving us huh?" he said, turning his body to face her.

Hermione laughed. "Something like that."

Harry turned serious, "I meant what I said the other night, we really couldn't have done it without you. All our half-cocked ideas would have killed us if not for you."

"Stop it Harry, you're the one who stopped Voldemort."

"And I never would have gotten that far if you hadn't been by my side. You never left me…not once. I can't tell you how much that meant to me." He told her.

Hermione ducked her head, cloaking it in the dancing shadows. "Harry…I, I stayed because you needed someone, it could have been anyone."

Harry set his cup on the floor and reached out, taking her chin in his hand he raised her head to see her eyes watery with unshed tears. "No, I needed you, not Ron, not Neville, not even Ginny."

"You don't mean that, you would have taken Ginny over me if you had the chance." She said softly, her breath catching in her throat.

"Yes I do, you're my best friend, you get me like Ron or Ginny never could. Don't sell yourself short Hermione." _Your worth more than you think._

He sat back and took his hand away, watching her intently.

"Damnit Harry, you have got to stop seeing me like this." She told him, wiping a tear that escaped from her eye with the back of a hand.

He laughed and was about to tease her when the fire turned a bright green and Robards face came into focus. "Potter? You there?"

"What the hell." Harry mumbled and stood, walking to the fireplace, "I am here, what's up sir?"

Robards voice was strained, "I need to you get to the ministry immediately, and if you can get a hold of Hermione Granger, she isn't home and needs to come in also."

"She's here with me, what's this about?" He asked, the pit of his stomach suddenly rolling.

"Good, bring her along then, I'll tell you when you get here." He replied quickly. "I'll see you in a minute."

With that he popped out and the fire returned to its pleasant red and yellow glow, though seemingly smaller and less warm.

Harry turned around to see Hermione standing just inches behind him; she reached out and took his hand, "Whats going on Harry?" She asked, her voice a mix of dread and curiosity.

"I don't know but I don't like it. You ready?"

"Yes." She replied patting her back pocket where her wand was tucked.

Harry grabbed a handful of Floo power from the mantle and tossed it into the fire, again forcing it to turn colors. "You go first, I'll be right behind you."

She squeezed his hand and enunciated "The Ministry." She stepped into the flames and disappeared.

Harry looked around his quiet house one last time said, "The Ministry" and stepped into the flames.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N-

This chapter is rated Mature for blood and gore, not a lot but gonna be safe.

So 3/4 of this was written not two hours after I posted the last one then...it just stopped. . The problem was I didn't know where to end it; compared to other chapters this one is short but hopefully it does the job I want it to. This should get the main plot going; I am very excited to see what you guys think. Oh man, now I am just rambling. Anyhow, here it is, hope you enjoy it and reviews/constructive critisim would be greatly appriciated!

* * *

Stepping from the fireplace Harry was met by his boss and Hermione in the main hall of the ministry. "The Minister wants to see you; we will explain it all in his office." Robards told them. "Follow me."

Harry glanced at Hermione; she shrugged and fell into step close to him her shoulder brushing his as they walked.

This time of the night the halls were mostly empty, a few people worked late in random offices but the only sound was the echoing of their shoes as they made their way to the elevator.

"Sir, why does Hermione need to be here?" He asked his boss.

"I can't discuss that here Potter, just wait." He replied.

_It's got to be Ron, something happened on the mission._

Harry glanced over at her, catching her eye, he could tell she was worried but trying not to show it. He knew her to well though, just the way she was standing told him that, her whole body was rigid and she was wringing her hands. He reached over and took one of them in his; squeezing it reassuringly even though he was just as concerned as her.

The elevator dinged and Robards strode out of it his cloak billowing behind him. They followed closely, hands still linked as they passed the Minister's waiting room; Robards stopped and knocked once before opening the door and standing to the side to let them pass.

Kingsley sat behind his desk writing quickly on a piece of parchment. Looking up he saw Harry and Hermione, nodded to them and went back to his letter. A click told them that Robards had shut the door, he walked around them and to the Minister, whispering something in his ear. The Minister nodded, scratched at the parchment one last time, rolled it up before handing it to Robards then looked across the room at two standing before him. "Harry, Miss Granger."

"Sir, what is going on?" Harry asked.

"I won't mince words; this is the time or place for that." He replied standing and coming around the desk. "We have been attacked and there are casualties." Robards smoothly left the office on whatever errand he had been sent on, the door closing punctuating the Minister's words.

Hermione stepped forward, letting go of Harry's hand. "Ron?" She asked in a small voice.

Kingsley shook his head, sitting on the edge of his large desk. "No, not that we know of is not among the casualties, however he and his team are part of why I called you here."

Harry stepped forward, placed his hand on Hermione's shoulder and gave it a squeeze; she turned to look at him her eyes full of dread. "Were they attacked? Where are they? What happened?" He asked in quick succession.

Kingsley sighed, "They didn't report back from their mission after a couple of hours, it was supposed to be a simple operation. A small time, low level suspected Death Eater had holed up in a cottage near the sea, when a local muggle girl was found dead without a trace of violence on her we obviously were inclined to believe it was him. So we sent the team out to apprehend and bring him in for questioning."

"So what went wrong, why didn't they report back?" Harry asked hotly, getting tired of the long explanations.

"I was getting to that." Kingsley replied. "When they didn't show back up we send a team out to investigate the cottage and found signs of a battle but no one was around. The team is still there trying to piece together what happened when we received an owl."

"An owl?" Interrupted Hermione.

"Yes Miss Granger, an owl and the package it brought is highly disturbing. I would like you both to take a look at it but I warn you it is graphic." Kingsley said darkly.

"Well where is it?" Harry asked impatiently. _Damnit Ron, I should have been there with you._

Kingsley stood up and walked to the corner of his office where a basin shimmered and glowed. "Right here, they sent us a memory."

"A memory? Is that Pensive?" Asked Hermione coming around Harry to get a good look at the wavering pool.

"That is right Miss Granger, very odd of them to do so but once you see it I think it will make more sense. I warn you again it is very, very graphic." Explained Kingsley as Robards entered the room and nodded at his boss.

The Minister returned the nod and turned to Harry who had come to stand next to Hermione at the Pensive. "Harry I know you have used one of these before but I believe this is Miss Granger's first time?"

"Yes sir it is, but Harry explained to me how it worked." Hermione replied before Harry could open his mouth. "I will be ok."

"Alright, then go ahead the memory is already in the pool." Instructed Kingsley.

Hermione twined her fingers through Harry's and met his eyes; she was trying to be brave but was deeply frightened. Harry squeezed her hand and bent at the waist, dipping his face into the pool.

After a moment's disorientation he was standing in what looked like a large living room of a rundown old house, there were three people tied up in chairs, bags over their heads with three other hooded figures standing behind each. He noticed a presence at his side and Hermione was next to him looking around and getting her bearings. He grabbed her hand causing her to jump. Glancing over she gave him a half-hearted smile, then catching sight of the figures in the chairs she started forward. Harry pulled her back as one of the men began to speak.

They all wore Death Eater's masks so it was hard to tell who was talking but soon that didn't matter as the words washed over them.

"This is the beginning. For years and years we have been persecuted for simple knowledge, now is the time for that to end. We are many, and we are everywhere. Serving you food, walking beside you in your shops, living next door just as we always have, your neighbors and friends…until you discovered what we studied. Taboo you say, leave it be it's dangerous, forbidden. Why? Because others used it recklessly? No, because the **law** says it is evil, dark magic. Who are we to be governed by your laws? Laws we had no say in."

Harry shifted his feet, something about this was off. _This isn't the usual Death Eater speech, what is going on?_

Placing his hands on the shoulders of the man in front of him it became obvious the one in the center was the one speaking. "We do not seek to rule, the masks are familiar yes, but we do not stand for what they did. They are to merely hide our identity so you cannot track us. For track and hunt us you will. Though you have already done so. We only want to change the old ways, ways set into stone generations ago that no long apply to us. You have driven us to this point, taking us from our homes, imprisoning us without charge, torturing and humiliating us to gather information that gains nothing."

Harry looked over at Hermione, her face was drained of color and her hand was cold in his. _She recognizes this, at least some part of it._

A movement caught his eye, the bags were being removed from the prisoner's heads; it was his team, Jones, Phillips and Ron. _Where is Jackson?_

Hermione dug her hand into his bicep, eyes glued to her boyfriend. All three of the aurors seemed to be confunded, they looked around but didn't seem to be aware of their situation.

"We only want what is rightfully ours, the peace to seek what knowledge we choose without prohibition or persecution. Your actions over the last two years have created us; we are desperate and willing to do anything for our beliefs. The blood is on your hands."

The person to Harry's left raised his wand, almost showing it off before placing the tip into Jones's back. _No!_

"Expulso!"

Harry flinched back as Jones chest exploded outwards, blood, bone and guts spraying the room. Hermione screamed and turned her body into his; he wrapped his arms around the frightened girl and held her tightly. _Merlin…_

"We are responsible to the attack at the Quidditch match tonight. That is the first of many until the laws change; we only wish to be free to live our lives as we see fit. Nothing more. We are as Legion, one from many."

The memory became hazy and faded, Harry pulled his face from the Pensive and looked to Hermoine, when she stood her eyes were large and glazed; all the blood had drained from her face. He grabbed her and pulled her close, turning he glared at Kingsley over her head. "What the hell was that?!" He said, anger and shock boiling within him.

"I apologize for showing that to you, but it was easier than trying to explain it and considering that it involved your friend I knew you would want to see it in the end." He explained, sounding tired.

Harry's glasses caught the reflection from the fire in the fireplace, flashing dangerously. "Why did he…why did he do that to Jones? He could have used the killing curse and it would have been the same!"

"For shock, they mean to show us they are serious." Robards said from across the room. "Voldemort killed because he liked it. This is different, they do it for a purpose, the purpose being to unnerve us, scare us."

"Well it bloody well did that." Harry spit. "And you didn't need to show her this! Come on!"

"If you ask her I think she may know more than you think son." Replied Kingsley an edge in his voice.

'What? What are you talking about Kingsley?" Demanded Harry.

He noticed Hermione's hands on his chest, applying a gentle but steady pressure. "I…I'm ok Harry, it just shocked me." She said softly, looking up from where she had buried her face his chest. "I think I know what he is referring to."

"Huh? What do you mean? How could you know anything about them? Their mons…no monsters isn't even the right word." He said looking down at her tear streaked face, his heart jumping to his throat.

She pushed away from him, wiping the wetness from her cheeks and taking a deep breath she explained. 'It's an argument that has been made since the wizarding world began, one I made myself in a paper last year. That's what you're referring to correct Minister?" She asked.

He nodded but kept quiet allowing her to continue.

"There have always been those who believed that it's not the magic that is inherently evil but the application of its use. Think about it, if you could make a Horcrux without having to tear your soul, would you? A safety net in case some tragic accident happened?"

"Hermione!" Exclaimed Harry, looking at his friend in confusion.

"Please, just let me finish Harry." She pleaded.

He nodded but worry was written plainly across his face.

"I am sorry, Horcruxes are a bad example." She began a weak smile of apology on her lips. "Certain wizards believe that there shouldn't be a restriction on what magic is available for study whether it is dark or not all information should be open for everyone to access. Remember how frustrated I would get when I would have to get permission to get into the restricted section of the library at school?"

He nodded. "But that was innocent stuff, you didn't want to know anything in there to take over the world, you were just curious or searching for some piece of information to help us."

"Exactly, but it's always been an academic argument, never a practical one. People know that there are certain things that the general public shouldn't have access to. But…" Her eyes grew dark and glazed over again. "Those people…they were advocating open knowledge…" She shuddered and he stepped close wrapping her in his arms again, her hair tickling his chin.

Harry looked over at Robards and the Minister while Hermione shivered against him. "Why now? And why like this? Couldn't they have just brought it up to the Wizengamot?"

The Minister glanced at Robards, a look passing between them. Robards nodded.

"They have before but as always common sense has won out." Kingsley replied. "We think we know why they have taken action now but…"

"What is it? What caused them to start killing people!"

"Harry, there are certain aspects of the Ministry that aren't everyday conversation." Robards told him quietly.

"What in the hell are you talking about?" He demanded, anger flaring.

"Watch your tone boy." Said Robards, his eyes hard and cold. "You think you know what it takes to protect people but you have no idea. You're still just a kid; I have been working in this job longer than you have been alive. Voldemort was bad, but the people we are dealing with now are even more dangerous."

Harry glared at his boss. "How could they possibly be more dangerous than Voldemort?"

"Because Harry, they believe and are willing to sacrifice themselves for their beliefs." Kingsley said softly. "Voldemort wanted to rule, therefore he wanted to live. These people…as long as their message gets across anything is worth it, even their very lives."

"Ok, so their off their rocker but I still don't get what makes them more dangerous than Voldemort." He said, stroking Hermione's hair. She had stopped shaking but her arms were still around his waist tightly.

Kingsley stood up and paced the room before turning back to Harry. "Our auror team was not the only casualty tonight. There was another, more public attack."

"What? Where I didn't hear…oh, the quidditch match." He said voice trailing off as the realization hit him. "It's Ginny isn't it?"

A strange sadness flitted across the Minister's face. "Yes Harry, one of the people; we'll call them Legion for lack of anything else, was at that match tonight. We are still investigating but there was an explosion and Ginny was caught in it. She is at ' with the rest of the injured. I am sorry."

"Is she ok?" He asked his anger for the moment forgotten.

"We don't know any details just a list of the confirmed dead and who was taken for medical treatment." Kingsley informed him.

"Oh Harry, I'm sorry." Hermione said softly, looking up at his from his embrace. Her eyes were red from crying but he could see she meant it, she felt his pain and there was such understanding in her deep brown eyes that he knew he wasn't alone and just that made the pain a little less.

She hugged him tightly then backed away, composing herself. "What did they mean by hunting them?" She asked Kingsley, her voice firmer than earlier.

A humorless grin cracked his stoic face. "I was wondering when you would get around to that. I must applaud you Miss Granger, most people after seeing that scene would not be able to dissect the speech much less focus in on the key point."

Hermione stayed silent, crossing her arms over her chest and piercing him with an intense stare.

The Minister sighed and adjusted his robes. "After Voldemort's fall we, along with the other Ministries around the world gathered to discuss how best to prevent something like this happening again. It was decided that anyone with "unhealthy" knowledge of the Dark Arts would be questioned."

"And what exactly is you definition of **unhealthy**?" She asked narrowing her eyes. "And why haven't we heard anything about this?"

Robards stepped away from the fireplace, "Unhealthy is whatever we determine it to be and you haven't heard about it because we haven't been public about it."

"But, how do I not know about it?" Harry questioned. "I'm an auror, I should have at least heard something."

"Why do you think we have so few people around the office right now? We took the best Hit-wizards, the best, most experienced aurors and teamed them with other around the world tracking down and interrogating people with connections to the Dark Arts." He explained grudgingly.

"So why are they angry enough to kill? You questioned them and let them go." Harry asked confused.

Silence permeated the room; Harry looked over his shoulder at Hermione catching her eye. "You didn't let them go did you?" She asked coldly.

"And just let them back out to continue on their merry way?" Robards replied, distain punctuating each word. "They need to be watched and what better way than to keep them all in one place under lock and key?"

Harry flinched at the sudden change in his normally affable boss. "But, but sir! You can't do that! If they didn't have any information then what harm can they do?"

"They themselves? Nothing. But by releasing them we show weakness to our enemies and we cannot afford that. We have to be strong and show our strength even if we step on a few toes along the way." Robards told him coldly.

"So that makes it ok? How many people actually had real connections to the Dark Arts? Or is just walking into Borgin and Burke's good enough for you to arrest them?" Hermione asked in a steely voice.

Robards eyes flared angrily and he stepped forward. "How dare you! You insolent child! You can't possibly being to understand the sacrifices we've made!"

"Enough."

Every head turned to the Minister, he stood arms crossed his eyes closed. "I have done things I am not proud of Miss Granger, but in the light of what we are trying to accomplish, they lasting safety of the entire wizarding world, sometimes…morals and ethics must be put aside."

"Minster you can't mean that!" She exclaimed, voice cracking in shock.

"I do, though it pains me to say it." He opened his eyes and leveled his gaze at Harry. "Harry I apologize for keeping this from you, I know your trust of the Ministry in the past has been rightfully hesitant, I hope I have not damaged any trust you have build recently."

"I, I'm not sure. I think right now I just want to see Ginny." He replied his anger over shadowed by his concern for Ginny and Ron. "If you hear anything else about the team let me know. "

"Of course." The Minister hesitated a moment, "Harry it goes without saying but no one can know what we discussed tonight; not even the Weasley's."

Jade green eyes flashing in the firelight Harry stared at Kingsley. "Of course **sir**. There is no reason why they would want to know what really happened. Not after all the sacrifices they've made." He said stiffly. "I won't say a word, **sir**."

"Harry I." Began Kingsley when Harry cut him off. "Let's go Hermione." He stepped over and grasped her hand tightly, a second later there was a loud pop and the two were gone.

"You think that was smart, telling them about it?" Robars asked darkly.

Kingsley turned to the Head of his Aurors. "We didn't have a choice, and better he gets the information from us than dig it up and knowing Miss Granger it was only a matter of time. We need him for this one Robards, it can't be like last time with Voldemort." He pushed away from his desk and walked to the cabinet, opening it quietly, grabbing two glasses and an aged bottle of firewhiskey. "As much good as he did on his own last time most of that was luck. We need him controlled; if they get their hands on him…"

"Understood sir."


End file.
